


Mate the boss

by huashan



Series: old baekyeol abo/wolf aus [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Byun Baekhyun, PWP, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: Baekhyun pushes his index finger in the collar of his white shirt and gulps. The hot July weather is unforgiving, he would have already discarded his tie if he were in his small office on the third floor, but he figures he can't do the same now that he's about to meet the CEO. He has to get out a couple of rough coughs to clear his clogged throat, but it doesn't help that much, instead it seems to have made him feel even more on edge, uncomfortable to the bones as all the attention in the room is absorbed by his distressed body. The secretary raises from her chair and offers him a plastic cup filled with fresh water.He gulps it down, the liquid flows easily, but it doesn't bring him any of the refreshment he had been hoping for."Mr Byun, are you not feeling well? Are you perhaps going in heat?"





	Mate the boss

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense, this is old

You know you've had a job for too long when you're absolutely terrified by the prospect of losing it.

Baekhyun's mind is in complete disarray, his whole life since graduation to yesterday evening is flashing before his eyes one frame at the time, his gaze is unfocused, fluttering between the closed door in front of him and the middle aged woman sitting at the desk to his right. The woman, the CEO's secretary, has been the one to call him this morning and inform him of an urgent matter that the CEO, Park Chanyeol, wanted to discuss with him.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, the phone on the secretary's desk rings and she answers after two mere seconds. Baekhyun looks at her, but he doesn't register any of her words, on the other hand,  he realizes that his eyes have started watering. He's not too surprised, considering that he's been harbouring a mixture of anger and frustration in his chest since this morning and now, it has finally started leaking from his whole form.

Or at least that's what it looks like judging by the woman's actions, in fact, when she turns towards Baekhyun, he catches her nose twitching, as if she had smelled something unusual floating in the air

"Mr Byun, I trust you know what the policy in the building is," Baekhyun creases his eyebrows but he manages to understand immediately that she must be referring to his pheromones. He hadn't exactly expected that his body would have been upset by the circumstances to this extent: he feels extremely sensitive, as if his nerve-endings were all standing on alert; he can clearly feel the whole path of the stray drops of sweat rolling down the sides of his face, the fabric of his pants brushing against his legs and the sizzling warmth settling around him.

For a moment, his mind brings him back to the reason why he's sitting in the CEO's waiting room; how the night before he had left a couple of his subordinates to take care of some routine procedures regarding one of their most valued clients, just to get to work the morning after and discover the utter mess they had done of mr Do's deals.

He pushes his index finger in the collar of his white shirt and gulps. The hot July weather is unforgiving, he would have already discarded his tie if he were in his small office on the third floor, but he figures he can't do the same now that he's about to meet the CEO. He has to get out a couple of rough coughs to clear his clogged throat, but it doesn't help that much, instead it seems to have made him feel even more on edge, uncomfortable to the bones as all the attention in the room is absorbed by his distressed body. The woman raises from her chair and offers him a plastic cup filled with fresh water.

He gulps it down, the liquid flows easily, but it doesn't bring him any of the refreshment he had been hoping for.

"Mr Byun, are you not feeling well?" Baekhyun shakes his head and gathers his last shreds of strength to conjure up some sort of smile. The woman doesn't relent, though; on the other hand she seems to become even more invested in the flushed omega in front of her "Are you perhaps going in heat?"

The word gets stuck in the omega's mind, the room begins to spin around Baekhyun and his knees start trembling; he doesn't care about anything at this point, he yanks the knot of his tie to loosen it and opens the first buttons of his pristine white shirt. The woman, whose scent hint at her human nature, grasps his hand and helps him take large breaths. Baekhyun thanks her mentally and closes his eyes to follow the pattern she shows him as best as he can.

His heartbeat seems to only quicken and beneath his scorching skin, his blood is positively boiling. He actually hears himself gasping for air, struggling to get some of it into his lungs.

Suddenly, the door in front of them swings open, revealing a young, tall man wearing a dark blue suit. Baekhyun's head snaps up in a swift motion, all his senses are assaulted by the other's presence. His eyes are blown wide, he passes them on the figure standing on the door step but he doesn't catch any of its details, other than, quite weirdly, the man's big hand holding the handle of the dark wooden door in a tight grip. His own hands are clammy, he tries to dry them against his pants as he makes a first pathetic attempt to stand up, he immediately falls back onto the couch and wails quietly, as his frustration starts increasing.

There is something unsettling about the chaotic sensations overpowering him, it feels as if he were in heat but he is nowhere near the right date. There must be something else making him boil, almost fuse because of the high temperature.

There is something else in the air, it can't be only the summer heat making him hot under the collar. There must be something else that's draining the oxygen from the air he is breathing, and whatever it is, it's making it torrid, enough to scald him every time it passes through his nostrils. He feels slightly unstable on his legs and his knees buckle when he tries to stand again.

This time the man rushes to his side and helps him stand up, the woman helps him as well but she retreats when a threatening growl booms in the small room.

Baekhyun's hooded eyes try to look up; welcoming him, he finds the face he had seen only in pictures until this day, he finds the face of the man controlling the whole building, the face of his current CEO. None of these titles show up in his mind, though. None of these social labels attach themselves to the handsome man holding Baekhyun's arm, there is only one specific word popping at the back of the omega's mind, a word that makes his eyes shut tight and his toes curl.

He grasps the tall man's soft jacket in his hand and gawks up at him, searching for some air to speak out

" _Alpha_ "

Is the first word he lets out in a trembling, fleeting tone, whispered against the taller's chest. Baekhyun pushes his face deeper on the other's clothes, he shivers when his nose finally supplies him with the reason of his sudden fever: the alpha's musk seeping through the scent suppressant. The deep overpowering scent makes the omega's head fuzzy, the more he breathes in, the more he becomes restless and the alpha's scent becomes alive: a slight tangerine note and then a strong delightfully harsh freesia perfume add to the mix and make their way into Baekhyun's whole being. His slim hands tremble and his lips fall open around syllables that he hasn't enough strength to voice out. He closes them only when a new, stronger tidal of the alpha's scent hits him, making him shiver, dripping down his lungs like hot, liquid pleasure.

A low, rough voice speaks from above the confused omega, Baekhyun can't even make out one of the spoken words, he's one step from completely estranging himself from his surroundings, leaving enough space only to focus on his and his alpha's bodies.

He borrows the other man's balance to hold himself up. When he lets himself go limp against him, the same big hands he had been gawking at since the CEO had barged into the waiting room, move to grip his thin waist, pulling him flush against the taller's body and then towards the man's office.

Baekhyun's ears ring, all the sounds seem muffled, the only clear noise breaching through the tangle of fuzziness is the sharp click of the lock turning to close the door behind him.

"Baekhyun," the omega's tired eyes raise to look back at the man in front of him, the alpha's lips tug upwards, making the other feel just a tiny bit less uncomfortable. One of the hands, holding the shorter's waist, detaches itself to settle beside Baekhyun's head, hitting the wood of the door with a soft thud.

"Baekhyun," the rough whisper travels to Baekhyun's red ears, worsening the heat still spreading throughout his skin. The tone is lighter, not as grave as the first time the alpha called his name, making it sound almost affectionate. Baekhyun whines, he throws his head back on reflex, showing his pulse point and willing submission to the man standing in front of him. Chanyeol's voice breaks in a soft chuckle as the tip of his nose brushes against the sweaty column of the other's neck "You smell so good, baby" Chanyeol praises and the omega's balance worsens: to stand he has to grip the other's clothes tightly "Is this the little wolf that messed up mr Do's contracts?"

The voice continues whispering, right beside Baekhyun's ear, arousing him to no end "Mh?" Chanyeol hums "Was it you? Was it this little one here, the one who caused us all these troubles?" a small bite to his ear makes Baekhyun gasp softly, his mind doesn't want to respond, work is possibly the last thing he wants to be talking about right now. The other of the alpha's big hands joins the cold surface of the door and Baekhyun can't stop his gaze from darting towards it. He tries to take in its long, thick fingers, the short nails and its perfect complexion. He wants them on his body, he wants them around his throat, he wants them to touch him and show him their full potential. He longs to feel his soft skin bruise under their rough pads.

"Who knew we had such a lewd little wolf working here? What do you think you're doing, hm? Going in heat because of your alpha's scent... Do you think that's what good boys do?"

The CEO's slightly slurred words turn on Baekhyun so much that he doesn't even realize the moment his body turns and his weak hands close around the taller's right wrist, he pulls the other's hand closer to his face before passing a long wet lick on the index finger, tasting its whole length. He turns completely, showing his back to the alpha, and starts working his mouth round two of the taller's fingers, humming content at each stroke of his tongue against them. The wolf behind him growls and pushes his free hand on the small of the omega's back, making it arch. The omega's plump ass pushes back and his forehead bumps onto the door in front of him, Chanyeol lowers his face and poses a kiss against the smaller's exposed nape. The last string of sanity that's still keeping Chanyeol attached to his rationality begins to tear. It snaps completely in the exact moment Baekhyun's hips roll backwards, brushing against his crotch. The taller starts meeting the smaller's efforts half-way, pushing his half-hardened member right between the other's asscheeks.

Baekhyun moves the alpha's arm to continue his ministrations around his fingers, but the taller pulls it away from his grasp to slam it on the door once again, this time with a loud bang, showing off his prowness. Baekhyun jolts and his eyes keep gazing at the hand coated in saliva, Chanyeol starts pushing against him with his whole body, squeezing the omega between the wooden door and himself.

The display of strength makes Baekhyun's knees shake and his cock twitch in his pants, Chanyeol pushes himself further against him and the first stream of self lubrication flows out of the omega's twitching entrance.

"I don't think I've heard this little trouble-maker's voice yet... Right? Do you want to tell me who I need to punish for all this mess?"

The word "punishment" settles in Baekhyun's brain deliciously slow, making him shiver from head to toe. The low growl threatening him from behind sneaks right into his ears as the press of the taller's body becomes heavier. Baekhyun shivers in delight feeling the weight of the other lay completely over him, he has to take a deep, shaky breath before delivering his hushed answer.

"I can't hear you, Baekhyun" Chanyeol continues after the omega's whisper

"Me" he repeats and that is the final word echoing in the room, Baekhyun crumbles when the alpha makes him turn and hauls him up. With the little strength he has left, he clenches his legs around the taller's hips and holds himself upright by circling his arms around his thick neck.

The air is so hot it's boiling. Baekhyun feels its weight tie his limbs up like ropes, making his movements and his thoughts slow down to a lazy buzz. Chanyeol leaves him on the desk, he makes him sit on stocks and stocks of papers that must be too important to be stained by Baekhyun's self lubrication, but none of them takes a moment to care.

Chanyeol sorts out the buttons of the shorter's shirt quickly, Baekhyun doesn't collaborate in any way, being utterly lost between his extreme confusion and pushy needs. He is rasping for air once again, as the rushed pace of his heart makes it difficult to breathe properly; his chest has taken the same bright red shade of the tips of his ears, partly from the sudden heat and partly from his still unsatisfied arousal. The alpha helps him get rid of his shirt and jacket, before discarding his own jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his light blue shirt.

Baekhyun's eyes are drawn to the light reflecting on the alpha's golden watch, but he loses interest immediately after seeing the long veins straining Chanyeol's toned arms. Another whine pushes at his lips and he uses his own fingers to open his pants and give to his boner a bit more of space. Chanyeol swats his hands quickly, "I thought we were talking about a punishment" he says, but the aroused fire shining in his red irises reveals the impatience he is trying to keep under control.  

Baekhyun whimpers, edged by the authoritative tone cutting the alpha's rough voice, he nods, completely aimlessly, shutting his eyes and showing his neck, putting himself in Chanyeol's hands, asking him to mess him up and make him his "Please..." he whines to rile up the mood and the already excited wolf in front of him "Alpha, please"

He begs for it, not waisting one second to think about anything that doesn't involve some sort of physical contact between the alpha and himself.

If his sudden frenzy had gifted him a moment of calm, he would have probably realized what was going on, but all he has really got from all that it's happening, is that Chanyeol is that _something_ clogging up his throat and making him hasty, that it's Chanyeol's fault if the only thing standing out among his confusion is the need to be touched. It's his fault if the word _soulmate_ keeps showing up in his mind.

Chanyeol doesn't answer with anything intelligible, his voice rolls out of his lips in an aroused tangle of growls and moans, he puts his hands at each side of the wolf sitting on his desk and then cranes his neck to steal a swift kiss out of the other's lips. Baekhyun closes his eyes and follows eagerly the man's lips, when they detach from his after a way too unsatisfactory peck. He closes his fists around the taller's arms rejoicing in the muscles buldging and rippling under the fabric.

Chanyeol bites the smaller's lower lip, he pulls it slowly and then he pushes with his tongue in the small cranny of his mouth. He tilts his head and sniffs harshly, taking in all he can of his omega's scent, of all the variations the pheromones force upon it, while his hands climb up the other's thighs and squeeze the flesh filling his dark gray pants. Chanyeol's hands grope and fondle, they lay a path all over the smaller's thigs and then on his behind, Baekhyun feels those fingers, he's dying to have all over and inside him, press and push against the taunt skin of his ass. With each movement of the taller Baekhyun's cock hardens, until it hurts so bad that his nails grow out of his slim fingers and shred the fabric covering the alpha's arms and back.

Their kiss stops, allowing them to welcome some oxygen back in their lungs and wipe away some of the sweat dampening their faces. Baekhyun looks up at the alpha with his half-lidded eyes, biting his bruised red lips and moaning, begging to have the alpha continue touching him. Chanyeol presses a finger against Baekhyun's nose, trying to shush him. He lets his finger move downwards, towards the other's lips, Baekhyun opens them coyly and the alpha pushes it in. The omega tears up as the alpha grants him the pleasure to suck on his fingers, his back crawles in chills and his hips start moving, trying to reduce the discomfort of the wet fabric attached to his skin.

"Do you like my fingers?" Chanyeol questions, Baekhyun responds with a vigorous nod "I thought you wanted to suck on something else... But I guess my fingers are enough then, right?" the taller continues as he slides his long fingers in and out of Baekhyun's mouth

"...No" the monosyllable comes out muffled, almost embarrassingly so, making Baekhyun's eagerness shine through unapologetically.

"No? Are they not enough? Is what I'm giving you not enough, honey?" Baekhyun whines, he glares at the taller's half-hearted attempt to make him feel even more uncomfortable.

Chanyeol's eyes focus on the omega's lips, he pushes another finger in and heaves a little chuckle, while his free hand starts kneading the bulge between the smaller's thighs. Baekhyun moans at the first touch against his crotch; it doesn't take long before Chanyeol is pushing his hand inside the shorter's underwear. He takes his fingers out of Baekhyun's mouth and finally frees him from the last clothes covering him. He pushes the smaller down on the desk, Baekhyun complies without struggling, he lays with his back on the wooden desk and raises his legs. Chanyeol handles him with an enticing mix of care and roughness, he slides the damp fabric off his body with some difficulty, but as soon as the omega is completely bare in front of his eyes, he starts staring at his form with nothing but pure lust and desire guiding him.

Baekhyun revels in the unapologetic attraction that has established between them, he continues gazing at the alpha, showing his arousal with no kind of shame: he keeps his legs up and spread open, displaying every inch of his most intimate parts. His sweet scent floods the room, it immediately drown in a new wave of the rough musk of his alpha.

They're both equally affected and equally impatient to put their hands on each other. Chanyeol is the first to move, he put his hands on Baekhyun's knees, pushing his legs down and furter apart. He detaches one hand to brush his fingers around the rim of the omega's wet entrance, he circles it and pushes slightly, the skin is so soft and damp that it almost swallow him in, it sucks the finger in, mirroring perfectly the actual need occupying the entirety of its owner's mind.

Chanyeol pushes his fingers in slowly, Baekhyun's back arches off the desk and his head lols to the side offering a perfect view of his collarbones, his taunt chest and the lines defining his lean stomach. His muscles clench and his eyes shut closed, he whines quietly as his lips disclose his gritted teeth. Chanyeol starts moving them around, making the omega squirm, he soon gets them out, choosing to lower his torso and pay attention to the smaller's delicious neck, completely ignoring Baekhyun's loud complains; he stops from time to time to deliver soft bites and dark marks, he then continues moving downwards, scattering light pecks all over Baekhyun's exposed skin, making him shudder in pleasure, making him hope that those fleeting touches will become something more, even though they never do, leaving him hanging in frustration.

Chanyeol smiles satisfied at each shiver running through the smaller's body "Does it feel good? How does it feel?" He asks, as soon as he reaches Baekhyun's pelvis, he moves to pose kisses on his hipbones and then he scoots closer to Baekhyun's excited cock, but he does it slowly, far too slow for the way Baekhyun's lust keeps growing.

"I need more..." Baekhyun lets out in a hushed breath, as soon as Chanyeol starts hovering above the tip of Baekhyun's engorged member, the shorter's lips push out a quick stream of _please_ , _yes_ and _alpha_. Chanyeol's hot breath hits the sensitive skin and the boiling heat, that had finally subdued, hits the omega again, unsettingly hot, making him feel far too warm to be touched, far too heated to feel pleasure, but his sensations are proven wrong the moment Chanyeol finally closes the distance and kisses his deep pink tip, his tongue peeks out of his mouth and teases the small hole oozing with precum.

Baekhyun's fingers fidget, the tips of his left fingers brush against Chanyeol's shoulder, meanwhile his right hand curls in a loose fist right above his own mouth trying to stifle his loud pleasured moans, he cranes his neck to look at the alpha licking him carefully. Chanyeol swallows almost half of the omega's cock in one bob of his head, instead of retreating and taking a breath, like Baekhyun was expecting, he continues moving down, breathing through his nose and pushing his lips towards the base.

Baekhyun's muscles spasm, his arms twitch, his whole body doesn't seem able to handle the ecstasy running through it. His hands snap to cover his face as the loudest moan yet breaches through his lips.

Chanyeol keeps sucking him loudly, wetly, with a perfectly studied sloppiness that excites the omega further than he thought possible. The alpha keeps pushing and pulling, his hands don't stop for even a second from fondling the firm skin of Baekhyun's thighs. Baekhyun's hips start pushing upwards meeting Chanyeol's movements, while he tries to keep his voice from breaking among the continuous stream of moans he's producing. He clenches his eyes again and his head falls back on the desk, his legs are strained and tired, he poses his left foot on Chanyeol's shoulder, using him to balance and ground himself as soon as the pleasure starts becoming too much. His hands grip the taller's dark hair, his fingers trousle and pull the longest strands. He is just a few strokes from climax and he doesn't do anything to stop it, instead his hips start pushing harder and his moans transform into breathy mewls, clearly seaching for completion.

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun's hips back on the desk with his hands, the smaller chokes on a whine and the alpha draws back, stopping all the contact with Baekhyun's cock.

"No, no... Please, alpha, _please_ " Baekhyun writhes, his legs fall from their positions and start dangling off the edge of the desk "Let me cum, please.... Please" Baekhyun continues pleading. He quietens only when one of Chanyeol's hands lands on the desk and the alpha lowers his torso to look Baekhyun in the eyes.

His eyes are deep red, the same colour of the fire burning in Baekhyun's core, his gaze makes the omega's toes curl and his hips strutter chasing after some unattainable friction. The alpha kisses the side of Baekhyun's face, he grips one of the smaller's arms and pulls him up. The omega is completely limp in the alpha's hands, he follows Chanyeol's directions half-heartedly, as he continues to use his weakened strength to keep complaining. When the alpha makes him bend over the desk, he starts obeying way more eagerly, finally realizing that he's about to get what he wants.

He poses his head on some papers, his breathing still hasn't calmed down, and his heartbeat it's still making his temples pulse. Chanyeol lands a good slap right on one of the smaller's ass cheeks, Baekhyun squirms as his thick fingers linger and press into his soft skin, Baekhyun feels Chanyeol spread his asscheeks apart, letting a weirdly fresh blow of air brushes against his thoroughly drenched entrance.

One of his long fingers presses against it, Baekhyun raises his hips and spreads his legs, offering himself to the alpha

"I need it, please... Alpha, please"

"You need it?" Chanyeol's voice sounds strained, almost exhausted, Baekhyun tries to look back at him, but his weakened state doesn't let him. He bites his lip and lets himself go limp against the desk. The low sound of a zip being opened behind him re-kindles his flames, his half-lidded eyes snap open and he tries to scoot closer to the man standing behind him. Chanyeol doesn't let him, he pushes him down against the desk and then lowers himself over him.

Baekhyun's cock is so impossibly hard, he's so close to the edge that his alpha's weight alone might be enough to set him off. That's what he had thought, before taking in the reason why Chanyeol had lowered. He keeps his gaze to the left, Chanyeol's bare cock is pressing against his skin and his broad chest is pushing him against the wooden desk, the taller's head shows up in front his eyes and he shoots him an arousing glare before darting his tongue out and passing it on the smooth wooden surface of the desk beneath them, Baekhyun sees a clear liquid move across it, but he doesn't manage to gather his thoughts before Chanyeol pushes his tongue inside his mouth.

The distinctive taste of his self lubrification hits his tastebuds, he tastes his own lighter, sweeter scent mixed with the deepness of the alpha's musk. Their scents and flavours mingle and twirl among their wet pecks and shameless licks. Baekhyun whines loudly, absolutely tired of waiting; he binds one of his arms around the alpha's neck and he pulls him down, forcing him to deepen their kiss further.

The taller's left hand grasps Baekhyun's waist and he pulls him back towards himself to finally enter him. He pushes in with one smooth thrust, making Baekhyun gasp in their kiss and his fist grip his hair. Instead of letting him raise and make him search for a better angle, he pulls him deeper into their wet kiss, not accepting any excuse to let him go, by this point even breathing seems overrated.

Chanyeol lets him, understanding his omega's desires. He keeps his position against him, letting his whole weight press against the smaller, he fears he might be hurting him, but that doesn't seem the case considering the unabashed excitement Baekhyun is using to impale himself on his almost fully formed knot.

After a while, they both change their positions. Baekhyun's head falls on the desk and his mouth becomes too occupied with its moans to pay attention to Chanyeol's kisses and his hands bind themselves around his deep pink member, deciding not to listen to any of his alpha's reasoning and let himself come. Chanyeol finally stands upright, he smoothes his hands on the planes of his omega's shapes, his enticing hips and the deep line carved in his back.

The omega's right arm speeds up its pace and Chanyeol's thrusts start getting harder, the sounds of their skins hitting each other and their pleasured moans echoes slightly in the room. With each movement Chanyeol's brushing against Baekhyun's prostate, helping building the other's and his own climax. Baekhyun keeps clenching around the alpha, shuddering at each of his movements and praising all his caresses, responding whole-heartedly at each of his touches, drawing steadily closer to the heavens.

Baekhyun is the first to come, he shivers and trembles as the most satisfying orgasm of his life crushes his insides, making his muscles clench and his hands fumble to keep himself from falling on the floor. Chanyeol helps him keep his balance and stroking him through his whole climax, milking all he can out of his exhausted body. It takes no longer than a couple of seconds for the alpha to follow his steps.

They both heave loudly and Baekhyun is feeling more asleep than awake, he lets himself be handled by the other with the same rough attentiveness he has used on him for the whole time.

The omega's head lolls on the other's shoulder when they settle on one of the armchairs. Baekhyun is still sitting in his lap, impaled on his swelled knot. Chanyeol sighs and relaxes on his seat. Baekhyun raises himself, leaving the comfort of his alpha's chest to look coily back at him from above his shoulder.

Chanyeol is resting with his eyes closed and his arms limp on the armrests. Baekhyun can't help but to feel a new spur of excitement start to boil in his spent body. He poses his own hands on the alpha's, he pushes his slim long fingers between the thicker ones. The heat that had been plaguing him until few moments ago has mostly subdued, but it takes only one quick flash of the events that were happening just few minutes ago to make him sweaty again.

"Don't even think about it, I can't move" Chanyeol surprises him, he jolts slightly and then smiles embarrassed as he realizes the light hardness already stiffening his cock. Instead of asking useless questions that he can already very well answer by himself, he decides to just let the silence do the talking, as they both try to handle the notion of having found their soulmate.

None of them speaks up for what seems to be entire minutes; eventually, Chanyeol is the first to break the quiet stillness around them, when he feels that his knot has shrunk back to normal. He grips Baekhyun's slim waist and begins to pull him up.

"No, no. Please, wait a bit more" Even though he has been stuffed with his mate's cock until now, Baekhyun doesn't feel ready to let it go just yet. The hands on his waist falter,

"I... I'm feeling too sensitive to go again" The alpha says, sounding completely different from the man that had been teasing Baekhyun to madness not long ago. The uncertainty in his tone makes Baekhyun laugh lightly, but he follows the other's directions and stands up. Feeling ashamed of his own eagerness, he doesn't turn, but he crouches down to gather his clothes. He finds his underwear and his pants, he blushes fiercely at the wetness dampening them. When he stands back up, a drop of the alpha's discharge rolls out of his entrance and and down to his thigh.

"Baekhyun" the alpha calls, "You can't wear those, just come here for now, I'll send someone to get some clothes for you"

The omega turns, he walks towards him, trying not to spill anything on the carpet "I need to clean up..." He says, already looking around himself to find something to use.

Chanyeol stands up, he lays his own jacket on Baekhyun's shoulders and moves them both to the other side of the desk, he closes his pants and then seats on his chair. He opens all the drawers of the desk as he mumbles to himself, clearly not finding what he was looking for. Finally he takes out a package of wet wipes and invited Baekhyun to move towards him with a gentle "Come closer"

Baekhyun obeys, looking way shyer than he should, Chanyeol smiles and leaves a soft kiss against his stomach before making him turn and clean him up.

"So... I thought I was going to meet my boss today... Not mate  with him" Baekhyun says, his tiredness echos clearly in the unstable tone of his voice, but he somehow still succeeds in delivering his words with the exact amount of playfulness he wanted. Chanyeol's voice break in a soft chuckle, completely different from the rougher ones he was letting out among his snarls.

Despite his complete nakedness, Baekhyun doesn't feel half as uncomfortable as he normally would. He crack another couple of jokes, getting more heart-warming laughs from the alpha;  when the taller is done with the cleaning Baekhyun turns, taking in the pretty pale pink adorning Chanyeol's cheeks. For some reason he's looking adorably shy, making Baekhyun's heart almost leap out of his chest.

The omega's insticts react immediately to the mild discomfort his mate seems to be facing, he cuts the small distance between them and settles himself in his alpha's lap

"Ehy, what's wrong?" He whispers, trying to look the other in his now dark brown eyes. Chanyeol crooks his neck, creases his eyebrows and juts out his lower lip in thought. Baekhyun stifles a giggle and passes his thumb on the other's cheek. He feels the alpha's uncertainty flow in his own thoughts and feelings and he realizes that they haven't bitten each other yet "Is it because of the bite we can-"

"No... Well, I mean yes" Chanyeol interjects, his hands move to smooth Baekhyun's lean waist "I don't want to bite you yet" he continues. It's Baekhyun's turn to grow uncomfortable... Does this mean he doesn't want him to be his mate? Was he the only one feeling the threads binding their souls together?

"Ehy, ehy, calm down" Chanyeol says in a soft voice, "I'd just like to have... A proper first time, with you" he says, burying his face in Baekhyun's neck "I don't know what got into me... I just... I could only think about messing you up and mark you all over" his voice dies to a sultry whisper, his mouth latches to Baekhyun's neck once again, tasting his skin and trying to hold itself back from biting their life long bond into it "I don't want you to feel any regrets, I want to get to know you better before we go through with it"

"Don't you feel the bond? That is all the reassurance I need" Baekhyun says with his voice trembling because of how his alpha continues to torture the skin on his pulse point. Although, that doesn't prove to be enough to distract him from his initial thought: he wants to get his neck bitten and to claim his ownership on the alpha.

Chanyeol seems to be at a loss for words, he doesn't seem to have anything to say, but the crestfallen look on his features makes Baekhyun rethink his priorities, although hesitantly, and make him come up with something that will put both of them to rest. He lowers his head and attacks Chanyeol's neck, he sucks a tiny patch of skin between his lips, with as much vigour as possible, echoing the lewd sounds Chanyeol was producing between his legs less than an hour ago.

When he detaches himself, his eyes have a hard time focusing and his whole body seems to wake up again under a new spring of heat. He gazes lustfully at the temporary mark he has left on his mate's neck "Now they know who you belong to" He says, before he shifts on his seat to straddle the taller and start to move his hips in long, lazy rolls "Now make me yours"

Chanyeol's hands instinctively wander to Baekhyun's ass as his lips stretch in a cheeky smirk. Now they can date and follow all the steps that usually come before a quickie in the office and then, when they will be ready, they'll mark each other permanently. But it seems that Baekhyun might be forcing them out of the "traditional" flow of things once again, or at least that's what the filthy words he's whispering in his mate's ear seem to imply.

"You just love it rough, don't you?"


End file.
